


Together we can save the world tonight

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Spies & Secret Agents, kingsman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Reader goes to a tailor shop just wanting a suit for a formal gathering, little do they know that the tailors they visit and the man they meet are more then what they seem.....





	Together we can save the world tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard Tag Heuer are doing Kingsman watches, I know Tag Heuer sponsor Red Bull Racing and I just imagined a Kingsman shoot with Daniel and this happened....

You walk down the Saville Row sidewalk, trying to find the tailor shop your friend wanted you to try.

You were attending your friend's formal gathering on the grounds of a large country estate and you needed a suit. You usually would never try to wear anything so formal, but it was a requirement of the gathering that formal attire be worn.

You personally thought it was stupid, why should you parade around in a suit for one of your friend's posh gathering? It really wasn't you at all.

As you walked down the street your eyes enlighten on the tailor shop in question.

You looked into the window of the shop and marvelled at the suits on display. Written in gold lettering on the window was the name _'Kingsman'._

The shop looked quite posh and you almost hesitated, but then you made your way inside.

Inside the interior looked warm and cosy, a fire was lit in the hearth and cosy looking chairs sat besides it. On the wall hung mounted deer heads and on every side  stood racks of suits of very fine fabric.

You shake your head. You do not belong here at all.

You can't turn away, however, as an elderly gentleman by the till looks up as you enter and gives you a kind smile.

"Can I help you?" He asks, looking at you curiously.

"I um, just want to look at the suits." You say, smiling nervously.

"I can help you if you like?" an Australian accented voice calls from the back and you turn around to see a man in a suit appear.

The man has the most amazing curly brown hair, a smile that could light up a room, and a suit so form fitting that you could do nothing but stare.

"Would you like me to help you?" The man asks, smiling at you over the rim of the glasses he wore.

"Uh, sure." You nod as he comes over to you.

"What kind of suit do you need?" The man asks, holding a hand out to you. "I'm Daniel by the way."

"Y/N." You shake his hand and smile at him nervously.

What's the occasion?" Daniel asks as he takes you to a section of suits. 

"A formal gathering." You reply, pulling a face.

"Not your kind of thing?" Daniel asks with a smirk.

"Nope." You smile at him.

"Then what is your kind of thing?" Daniel asks as he looks through the racks.

"Fun. Excitement. An actual party." You answer as he hands you a suit.

"So you'd like something with a bit of danger?" Daniel asks curiously, a teasing look in his eyes.

"Maybe." You smile at him as you inspect the suit handed to you.

"What do you think?" Daniel asks, gesturing towards the suit.

"It's okay." You say.

"But?" Daniel asks.

"I want something a bit more, colourful?" You question, making Daniel chuckle.

"I might have something for you. Stay there." Daniel moves away towards the back of the shop and you move to look around some more.

Suddenly the front door opens with a bang and you jump as three men walk into the shop.

The elderly gentleman at the front is already away from the counter. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Where is Leon?" One of the men questions, a snarl in his voice.

You immediately start to back away, your heart thumping.

"He's not here." The elderly man replies. "Go away."

"Give it up." Another man snaps. "We know this is where your agents are based and we know he is here. Now tell me. Where is Leon."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The elderly man replies.

Suddenly one of the men brings out a gun and you stifle a cry, backing further and further into the back of the shop.

Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder and you almost jump. You turn and see it's Daniel, who's holding an umbrella in his hand.

Daniel draws a finger to his lips and motions for you to get behind him. You do and he begins to move out, holding the umbrella before him.

You follow, your heart beating faster as he gets closer to the front of the shop.

The man has the gun pointed at the elderly man and suddenly Daniel is walking towards him.

"Hey. Leave him alone." Daniel snaps, his eyes hard and angry.

"Leon!" The man gives a calculating smile and walks towards Daniel.

"Leave him alone." Daniel says again, softly. You look at him wide eyed, he doesn't have a gun.

The man swings around so that the gun is now pointing at Daniel's chest and your heart thumps with fear.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." The man sheers, cocking the gun.

"Try me." Daniel says with a smile as the man fires.

Quick as a flash Daniel opens the umbrella and you watch in amazement as he ducks behind it and the bullets bounce off of it.

The man gives a surprised look as Daniel quickly turns the handle and clicks a button, making a disk fly out and smack him on the head, knocking him out cold.

Daniel swings the umbrella around and makes sure you and the elderly man are behind him as he fires off more rounds from the umbrella and pushes the two of you towards a fitting room.

"GET IN THERE." Daniel yells as he keeps the umbrella up.

You quickly enter the room along with the elderly man and Daniel follows, closing the door behind him and putting the umbrella down before walking over to the mirror.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" You cry as Daniel puts his hand on the mirror and you feel your stomach drop as the floor begins to descend.

You wonder if you're dreaming as Daniel looks at you worriedly.

"You're not supposed to be here." Daniel says, looking over to the elderly man. "What do I do?"

"Amnesia dart." The elderly man nods.

"AMNESIA?" You cry, fear making you back away.

Daniel looks at you and he looks torn, he bites his lip as the lift keeps descending and looks at the elderly man.

"I can't Dagonet." Daniel says. "It seems cruel."

"It keeps us safe." Dagonet replies as the lift comes to a stop.

Daniel glances at you and you stare back.

"No." Daniel shakes his head, "I have another idea."

Daniel takes your arm and you try to protest as he drags you towards a shuttle.

"Let me go!" You try to fight him but he has the upper hand.

"Let me explain." Daniel says, turning to look at you. "Trust me."

You look at him and stop fighting, glaring at him instead.

Daniel breathes a sigh of relief and leads you and Dagonet to the shuttle.

Once inside he gets you seated and he and Dagonet sit across from you.

Once the shuttle begins it's journey across the underground, Daniel begins to explain.

"Kingsman isn't a tailors. It's a spy organisation. Me and Dagonet are agents. The men that came in today were very bad, goons of some doomsayer who has plans we have yet to decipher. You should not be involved in this, but you have been seen and you are in danger."

You stare at him, not sure you believe him and Daniel continues.

"Your life is in danger unless you trust me and Kingsman. You shouldn't even know we exist and yet here you are. I could give you an amnesia dart but then I can't protect you, this way I can. So I'm asking you, can you keep this a secret and help us? I can promise you I'll protect you with my life. Say no and-" Daniel flips a dial on his watch, aiming it at you. "It's all over."

You look at Daniel and then at Dagonet, wondering if you should trust them. You look at the watch and the look on Daniel's face and wonder...a spy organisation. Getting to see gadgets and cars and chases, this was much more exciting then your ordinary life.

A life of a spy.

You turn to look back at Daniel and you can feel adrenaline race through you.

"I can keep this secret." You tell him, a smile creeping over your face.

Daniel smiles at you warmly and glances at Dagonet, before looking at you.

"Welcome to Kingsman." Daniel says, a light in his eyes.    

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
